When Sam Calls
by w2willi
Summary: This is a story told with the characters from Pulp Fiction but before the events of that story took place.


"when sam calls"

fade in:

int. WAREHOUSE – day

The only light getting in is from the windows high in the air. There are high stacks of pallets throughout the large warehouse room. .

man (o.s.)

You sorry fuck your all going to die. All I wanted was my shit. now it's got to get ugly.

fade to:

ext. apartment BUILDING day

The apartment building is run of the mill there no distuniquishing traits. If this building had a religion it would amish. The only thing in the frame is the apartment building until a man walks up to the front door. The man is wearing a suit the cuffs out no tie and his hair is a mess. He looks like a wise guy from all the mob movies. Weathered in his thirties but would pass for forty something.

POV man pushing a buzzer on the wall.

man inside

Yea.

man outside

I need in.

man inside

So what pal its 8:30 get a fucking key.

man outside

Vincent it's me Winston. Let me in.

Vincent

Oh sorry.

The door unlocks Winston walks in.

int. apartment BUILDING DAY

Winston walks directly to his apartment without looking at anything he opens the door

INT. Winstons apartment day

Winston steps into his bathroom he washes his face looking at his wrinkling skin in the mirror. Winston Wolfe is well dressed but seems to have a hardness of a carpenter about him. If you can picture Charles Bronson as 007 that is Winston Wolfe. There is blood on his clothes and his left ear. Winston leaves the bathroom passing his answering machine he hits play.

Winston beging to change from one suit to another. The suits are identical black everything white shirt.

the first message

Winston hey this is Jules were you at mother fucker. Sam said you would be in at eight o clock. He's never wrong. Hey anyhow meet me at the dinner at eleven. We can talk some business ok well I'm out later.

second message

Winston Sam here apparently it didn't work out right. I will be expecting a bigger bill for this one pick up as usual. Will talk later.

Winston has redressed and is shaving in the mirror.

cut to:

int. Vincent's apartment day

Vincent is laying on the couch watching a video of some old punk band. He is no pretty boy wearing a wife beater and torn jeans with boots and braces. His hair is spiked and colored. He turns the TV off and heads for the front door. As he approaches the door he remembers something and turns around.

POV open fridge he grabs a beer and a slice of pizza form the box. Sticking the pizza in his mouth he opens the beer. And heads out the door.

int. Winstons APARTMENT DAY

Winston is fixing his tie in the mirror. He takes a few pats at his hair and is off.

ext. apartment BUILDING day

Vincent is sitting on the steps eating his pizza and drinking his beer. Winston steps out of the door greeting Vincent

Winston

What the fuck is that?

Vincent

What the fuck is what? (Beat) Oh this is breakfast

Winston

Pretty fucking nutritional huh? They say pizza has all the food groups and beer does fight cancer, hey why the fuck not. But me I still like bacon and eggs. You could say I'm old fashioned.

Vincent

Yea. You know. I had one of those nights.

Winston

Those pizza in the morning nights?

Vincent

Yea. Nothing like good old pizza it's the only food you can eat anytime of the day/night. Look at potato chips there easy to fix but do you want them in the morning, Never. But pizza you can eat anytime

Winston

So you and Betty doing ok?

Vincent

You have been gone for a while. We broke up.

Winston

Again? you always break up.

Vincent

Man, this time. This time it's for good.

Winston smirks at Vincent.

No man this its forever. Hell we have been broke up since you left. Where did you go anyhow?

Winston

I had some business to take care of.

Winston's smirk turns to a stiff lip.

Vincent

Ok. Oh yea Winston I was wanting to talk to you about something.

Winston

What?

Vincent

Well its Tuesday I'm on the steps eating pizza and drinking a beer.

Winston

So?

Vincent

So? Winston come on, I need a job.

Winston

You want me to give you a job?

Vincent

Yea. Winston come on.

Winston

Can't do it.

Vincent

Why?

Winston

Well it's not even ten in the morning and you're on the steps drinking a beer and eating pizza.

Winston punches Vincent in the shoulder.

Winston

I'll see what I can do kid. I got to go I talk to Jules we'll see if we need any help.

Vincent

Fuck yea. I'll make some money get out of Betty's apartment.

Winston

You're a fucking riot man. You have no job you live with your ex-girlfriend and you drink beer in the morning. See ya.

Winston walks off Vincent nods in confirmation of good bye.

cut to:

EXT. Jules's used CARS DAY

Jules is shutting the hood of a used car and talking to a nerdy customer. Jules is very well dressed car sales men but his fast talking lets us know he is one. Jules is tall slim and black he is one of Winston's best friends and both are career criminals. The customer who is a younger man not to cool is reluctant to buy.

Jules

Cant believe that shit man it usually starts before you touch the key .haha you know what I mean.

The guy nods but looks scared of the car

Jules

What's that?

guy

What's what

JULES

That look you don't like the car do

guy

Well I don't know

JULES

Ain't this a mother fucker I come out here open the hood get my suit dirty. you see this?

Jules points to a spot of grease on his shirt sleeve.

This shit don't come out. This a two hundred dollar shirt. Man, if you didn't like the car you should have told me first

guy

Well, I thought I liked it.

Jules

What? you thought you liked it. So, now I fuck my shirt up you don't like the car. Let me ask you something you like pussy.

The guy is confused and looks questionably at Jules

Come on man do you like pussy? It's not a hard question. Unless you're a fag then do you like dick? Ok man let me put it to you like this. Do you like getting laid?

guy

Yea I like getting laid.

Jules

I new you were gay.. yea you gay guys don't like cars like this.

guy

I'm not gay.

Jules

Your not gay come on man. you can tell me hell I don't care. You can pop butts all day. And if you drive a machine like this you will defiantly positively get what you want. Pussy, dick hell a dick with tits. hey if you want to get'em you need this car man.

guy

Well maybe.

Jules

Here just drive the car up the road a bit. Turn the mother fucker around and drive it back.

guy

Well ok.

Jules

Thank you. You try to help a man out you get shit on. I mean damn.. ain't that right man?

Winston (o.s.)

Yea.

Jules

Well you going to go?

The guy jumps and shuffles his way in to the little ragged sports car.

POV Jules head watching the car pull out of frame on to the road. Then pull back to Jules whole body as Winston steps in to frame.

Winston

How do you do that?

Jules

Do what?

Winston

Do what hell I thought you didn't know me.

Jules

My superior sale techniques are that of years of perfection.

Winston

Years of bull shit.

Jules

Hey man.

Jules looks at his watch

Hold on.

Jules pulls out a walkie talkie.

Sally you there?

sally (on walkie)

Yea.

Jules

The guy will coming around the corner any minute. when he stops at the light play up the car.

sally (on walkie)

How will I know who he is?

Jules

You know who he is.

cut to:

EXT. stop light day

The man pulls to a stop with sally on her way to the side of the car.

sally

Hey baby, you want to give me a ride in you car?

guy

(nervous)

uhhh yea sure.

sally gets in they take off.

int. sports car-day

sally

You drive it so well. Can you drive all types of chases?

guy

Uh.

sally

Hey, why don't we go to the point?

guy

Sure. Shit. Wait. I have a appointment. I'm a producer.

sally

Oh that's to bad.

guy

It a won't take to long. I could pick you up in five minutes.

sally

Ok.

cut to:

EXT. Jules's used cars day

Jules and Winston are looking at a nice corvette. Winston is opening the hood as the guy pulls in and rushes his way over to Jules.

guy

I'll take it.

Jules

No I don't want you to buy it if you're not sure. Go drive it some more.

guy

No I want it.

JULES

You sure? I hold it for you till tomorrow.

guy

No I want it. Sell me the car.

Jules

Only if you're sure. so you got the cash?

guy

How much?

Jules

Twenty five hundred.

guy

What? It says two thousand on the window.

Jules

That's without tax. Oh and there's a quick buy fee of five hundred.

guy

Three thousand dollars?

Jules

Yea sure.

guy

Ok.

Hey pulls a wad of cash from his sock and begins to hand it to Jules.

Jules

What the fuck? I ain't touching that shit. go put it on my desk.

guy

What?

Jules

I ain't touching no shit that was in your sock. go put it on my money on my desk.

guy

Goddamn it where?

Jules pulls out a very big very shinny forty five and uses it to point the way to the building.

Jules

It's in there and don't short change me.

The guy swallows lump in his throat and runs the cash over in the office and then back out.

I hate it when a mother fucker tries to short change me.

guy

Ok, ok. let me go?

Jules

I don't know you didn't short change me did you?

guy

No!

Jules

You got any money left?

guy

What? Why? I not giving you anymore.

Jules

I don't want your money. I just feel bad. You have any left?

guy

Yea about three fifty.

Jules

Good.

The guy hops in and takes off.

INT. Jules's used cars day

Jules enters the door sits down at his desk.

Jules

Here have a seat.

Winston

Thanks.

Jules

You want something to drink?

Winston

No. no. I'm fine. I tell you my friend you are amazing.

Jules

I know and right now that guy is finding out that sally don't work for free and he will pay her just to drive her around in his car.

Winston

Do you have a conscience?

Jules

I car sales man I don't have time for one of those.

Winston

So what's up with work?

Jules

Don't know. Sam hasn't called say you getting hungry?

Winston

Yea I need to pick up something before we go you want to ride with me?

Jules

Ride with you?

Winston

Yea.

Jules

When did you get a car?

Winston

Just now.

Jules

The vette?

Winston

Yea the vette.

Jules

I don't know Winston. You sure you want it?

Winston

Fuck you give me the keys and we'll go get your money.

Jules

Ok relax. where you want to go I'm thinking Chinese or Italian.

Winston

No I've been eating Italian for the last month.

Jules

Oh yea I forgot about that. so how did it go?

Winston gives Jules the same look he gave Vincent.

Jules

That good huh?

Winston

Yea that good. Hey but the hardest jobs pay the best. let's go to taco bell.

Jules

What? no way. I'll have to shit all day. Hey man you seen the legend of boggy creek?

Winston

I mean not recently.

Jules

Yea but you did see it though right?

Winston

Yeah, but so what

Jules

Well the monster knocks out the window while a guy is shitting.

Winston

Oh come on

Jules

Man that was a very deep scene think about it. Getting caught with your pants down. Literally.

Winston

You are no philosophical guru and that's horse shit talking.

Jules

You're telling me

Winston

No not telling you. Me trusting you with my life. Now let's go, taco bell awaits

Jules

I am not eating no god damn taco bell

They get up to leave. Jules is not happy about taco bell.


End file.
